1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to merchandise storage containers and, more particularly, to merchandise storage containers hung from a hook that extends through an opening defined by a portion of the merchandise storage container. Specifically, the disclosure relates to foldable-material merchandise storage containers that have integral hanger openings.
2. Background Information
Different items of merchandise are often displayed at retail locations in a hanging configuration from a hook. One common configuration is for a plurality of the same items of merchandise to be hung from a common elongated hook. The elongated hook is disposed through an opening defined by a portion of the merchandise storage container. These openings are aligned when a plurality of the same items are disposed on a common hook. In some configurations of merchandise storage containers, the opening that receives the hook is defined by the body of the container where the merchandise is carried. Such containers have the drawback of potential merchandise damage when the containers are placed onto the hooks and repeatedly removed from and replaced back onto the hooks when potential customers browse the merchandise. Other merchandise storage containers require a hang tab to be added to the container so that the container may be displayed on a hook. This occurs when a retail merchant wishes to display merchandise disposed in containers without hook openings. These hang tabs may be adhesively connected or secured with staples. Eventually, the adhesive or staple fails and the merchandise container falls to the floor to the rack below leaving an unattractive display and clean up work for the merchant.